


Ужин и диван

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Флаффная зарисовка на внутрекомандную заявку "один смертельно устал, второй его комфортит".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Ужин и диван

Первым, что увидел Драко, заходя в квартиру, был ботинок посреди прихожей. Почему-то один. 

Драко аккуратно запер дверь, после чего развернулся, прислонился к ней спиной и на мгновенье прикрыл глаза. Немного, наверное, найдется людей, у которых вид чужой небрежно брошенной обуви вызывает такую жгучую вспышку радости. 

Гарри дома. 

Он не появлялся уже неделю. Всем авроратом ловили какого-то особо опасного заезжего волшебника. Гарри никогда не рассказывал подробностей до завершения операции, поэтому Драко толком ничего не знал. Ну, кроме того, что Гарри целый месяц практически жил на работе, а со вторника даже ночевать не приходил. Его "на работе", конечно, не ограничивалось теплым офисом, а включало засады, рейды, стычки — в общем, именно то, от чего Гарри был в полном восторге. Если бы он при этом еще поесть не забывал, было бы вообще чудесно. Драко был готов побиться об заклад, что за последние несколько дней рацион Гарри составляли кофе из автомата и бургеры. Ну, то есть ему хотелось верить, что были хотя бы бургеры. 

Драко рассчитывал найти второй ботинок по дороге в комнату, но вместо него нашел пару перчаток. Аккуратно подобрал. Надо же, почти целые, порваны только в паре мест и то несильно. Значит хотя бы не хватался за горящие предметы, как в прошлый раз. 

Второй ботинок нашелся уже в комнате, вместе с хозяином. Сам суровый аврор сладко спал, сидя на диване, очевидно пав в неравной битве со шнуровкой. В одной руке он решительно сжимал волшебную палочку, в другой — не менее решительно — надкушенный бутерброд. Кажется, надеяться на бургеры было излишним оптимизмом. 

Драко только вздохнул. После таких масштабных операций Гарри часто возвращался в состоянии, когда становилось серьезной дилеммой: поесть и отрубиться или раздеться и отрубиться. Ну и вот пожалуйста — что бывает, если ставить перед собой сверхзадачи и гоняться за двумя зайцами. 

Драко аккуратно забрал из руки Гарри палочку и бутерброд. То, что Гарри покладисто отдал и то, и другое лучше всего говорило, что операция точно закончена. В противном случае Драко рисковал оказаться в обездвиживающем захвате с этой самой палочкой у горла. Он, конечно, был готов и к этому, но все же мало приятного. 

Отложив добычу в сторону, расшнуровал и стянул ботинок. Отнес в прихожую, поставил обувь на место. Простые действия успокаивали, унимая бешено частящий от радости пульс. Гарри вернулся. Он дома. Вот прямо тут, на диване, можно подойти и дотронуться. 

Вернулся в комнату вовремя, чтобы полюбоваться, как проснувшийся Гарри потягивается, словно большой кот.

— Давно пришел? — поинтересовался Драко, разглядывая Гарри, отмечая милый след от обивки дивана на его щеке, встрепанные больше обычного волосы и угрожающих размеров круги под глазами.

— Да не больше часа назад. — Гарри широко зевнул, повертел головой и радостно сцапал давешний бутерброд. — Думал, к твоему приходу успею себя в порядок привести, ну и... вот! 

— Я вижу, что "и вот!" — передразнил Драко. — Лучше бы сразу предупредил, что возвращаешься. Ужинать будешь, чудовище?

Гарри, успевший уничтожить остатки бутерброда, посмотрел на Драко с таким смущением и восторгом, как будто тот походя сунул ему реликвии Основателей. Нет, ну как в первый раз, в самом деле! Драко так любил его искренность, открытость и готовность радоваться самым элементарным вещам. 

— Спрашиваешь! Буду конечно! Но сначала...

Он подхватился с дивана, сгреб Драко в охапку и уткнулся лицом ему куда-то в район уха. 

— Так соскучился! Тебя мне не хватало больше, чем... да больше всего!

Драко осторожно провел рукой по волосам Гарри, замирая от ощущения, что Гарри с ним, что он всегда возвращается к нему и любит его. 

Постояли. Драко отстранился и потянул Гарри на кухню. 

— Идем ужинать. 

— Точно. Мне еще отчет писа-а-ать. — Конец фразы потонул в душераздирающем зевке. Очевидно, что за час Гарри выспаться не успел.

Драко улыбнулся про себя. Уж он проследит, чтобы после ужина Гарри отправился в постель, отчеты подождут до завтра. И то стоит поспешить. А то как бы несгибаемый герой не вырубился над тарелкой, честное слово!

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
